The Ultima Team 7: Saikyou team
by Roman4591
Summary: kisah dari seorang amatiran tentang perjalanan team 7/"bukankah itu Hinata? kenapa dia menari dengan telanjang begitu di malam-malam gini kan aku ga mau pergi jadinya"/'apakah seperti ini yang dirasakan aniki ketika dia membantai seluruh anggota klan dulu'/"apa? sasuke-kun minta belajar memasak denganku?" 'gawat nih aku aja ga bisa masak!/ NaruHina, SasuSaku, ooc, pemula,DLDR RNR


.

.

.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaan ramen tentu saja, yang aku benci... hmm... putus asa? Cita-citaku menjadi Hokage terhebat!". Dengan semangat membara tentunya, sebuah duren(?) atau yang kita kenal dengan ninja kuning cerah yang selalu gembira tengah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran yang selalu menyerainya, tentu saja.

"Hmm... semangat yg bagus, lumayan." gumam seorang jounin perak yang tak pernah lepas dari buku laknatnya. 'mungkin, dia bisa mencapainya bila terus semangat seperti ini'. Lalu pandangan Kakashi beralih ke satu-satunya perempuan disana, hey jangan berpikiran kalo Kakashi itu pedofil dia masih normal tentunya,,, walaupun didepan mata kita dia sedang memegang –sesuatu- yang bisa membuat banyak orang bergidik bila melihat judulnya saja,,, hehe. "oke, karena aku bukan penganut aliran Ledies First jadi, tidak apa-apa kan aku menanyaimu setelah Naruto, pink?.

Si gadis pink tetap tersenyum, meski terpaksa "i-iya tidak apa-apa sensei" sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan gurunya yang terlambat banget tadi. 'cih... inikah senseiku yang akan mendidik team 7? Aku mengkhawatirkan masa depanku sekarang' si gadis pun memperkenalkan diri meski sedikit bete dengan senseinya. "perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura desu, ehem... aku sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang menguntungkan, benci dengan kerugian walaupun sedikit termasuk waktu, sensei" dengan sedikit penekanan dengan waktu, sakura berniat mengejek senseinya yang nyebelin. "hobi... rahasia, cita-cita menjadi kunoichi yang tak terkalahkan".

"Lumayan" dari luarnya kakashi sih masih kalem aja, tapi di belakang kepalanya muncul sebutir keringat besar 'keluarga Haruno yah, aku masih ingat kenapa keluarga Haruno begitu terpandang bahkan, sering diundang untuk menghadiri rapat petinggi desa' tentu kakashi tidak lupa dengan skill berdagang keluarga Haruno yang mampu menguasai banyak ekonomi di negara api ini. "sisanya?"

Twicth!

'Sisanya? Memang aku ini apaan coba?' kali ini si ayam –eh maksudku bocah raven yang dimaksud Kakashi mendapat giliran. "Namaku Uciha Sasuke, kesukaan tomat, tidak suka orang berisik, cita-cita menjadi shinobi yang dapat mengalahkan shinobi buronan disana." Hmm cukup panjang juga kalimat orang pendiam ini.

"oke" coret-coret. Nampaknya Kakashi sedang membuka buku catatannya di atas buku nistanya rupanya..nya..nya..nya. "ehemm.. kalian telah lulus dari akademi, tapi kalian jangan senang dulu dengan status Genin kalian yang sekarang. Karena, status Genin kalian masih berada di lonceng yang bergelantungan ini"

"?" narusakusasu sedang kebingungan dengan maksud sensei mereka Kakashi ini.

Criling...ting...

"kalian harus melalui tes yang aku adakan besok pagi. Jadi, bersiaplah kalian untuk coba'an hidup yang sebenarnya!" Kakashi menggunakan nada horror pada kalimat terakhirnya, yang pastinya tidak mempan oleh ketiga calon muridnya ini.

"HOOAMZ... hmm.. oke" yang tadi itu suaranya Naruto, dia mulai mengantuk.

"Tanpa penghormatan, bubar jalan"

Wuush...

Kakashi pun menghilang dengan tidak sopannya. Yah begitulah untuk hari ini team 7 telah terbentuk, walaupun belum sepenuhnya sih -_-. Sore? Yap karena keterlambatan sang sensei yang keterlaluan membuat calon anggota team 7 menunggu dengan bobo siang yang hikmat.

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat.

"Hey, bukannya itu si pembuat onar kan? Kenapa dia disini? Bikin mata sepet aja." Bisik seorang emak-emak yang sedang membeli bunga di toko bunga yang kita ketahui bertuluskan Yamanaka flower shop kepada seorang ibu-ibu yang memiliki toko itu.

"ada apa bu? Gapapa kan, dia juga warga konoha." Dengan senyum ramah dia menjawab pertanya'an sinis emank-emak didepannya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah pirang yang sedang menawar sayur sawi sisa di depan tokonya.

"aku sedikit sedih saja, kau tahukan karangan bunga ini untuk siapa?" dengan raut sedih sang emak-emak sedang caper ke pemilik toko itu.

"ya, ini sudah selesai" sambil menyerahkan sebuah karangan bunga kepada pelanggan setianya yang satu ini, tentu dia memberikan diskon kepadanya. Apalagi dia juga tau apa yang dialami oleh suami pelanggannya ini dahulu saat 'insiden' itu. "semoga dia tenang di sana ya".

"terima kasih banyak Yamanaka-san" dengan sedikit membungkuk setelah membayar, emak tadi keluar dan menghilang setelah dia berbelok kearah jalanan.

Sebenarnya beberapa warga konoha masih menyimpan dendam terhadap Kyubi yang mengamuk beberapa tahun silam. Imbasnya jatuh pada si bocah pirang periang yang menjadi wadah kyubi ini sendiri. Beberapa? Yap, karena ada beberapa warga lama yang mengenal nyonya Kushina yaitu wadah kyubi sebelumnya, mereka yang mengenal nyonya Kushina sebenarnya tidak menganggap jinchuriki itu sebuah wadah, tapi adalah seorang yang melindungi konoha dengan cara menyegel biju itu di tubuh mereka. Sehingga beberapa warga mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebencian mereka pada diri bocah pirang itu dengan mencoba untuk melupakan siapa itu Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

"Huaah.. akhirnya sampai juga di rumah"

Brukk..

Kruyuuk...

"aduh perutku butuh asupan ini" -_-'' yap sekarang Naruto baru saja sampai di apartemen sederhananya yang berantakan. Insting Naruto tiba-tiba seperti menyuruh dia untuk segera melihat keluar melalui jendela.

Hup..

"hmmm..." -_- sekelebat dia melihat bayangan seorang –mungkin bukan seorang, detilnya seperti sesosok gadis berjaket.

"siapa ya itu tadi? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang selalu mengawasiku ya dari tadi di jalanan?" nampaknya duren ini baru sadar kalau dia diikuti oleh seseorang.

"au ah, sering juga orang yang mengawasiku dari jauh."

Kresekk... kresekk...

"hmmm... kelihatannya sawi ini bagus juga, masih segar. Lumayan buat campuran ramen ku ini khu..khu..khu..." dengan menyeringai sang predator ramen ini pun mulai memasak ramen cup nya yang menjadi makanan dewanya dengan campuran sawi segar yang beruntung bisa dia tawar menjadi sepertiga harga awal di toko bahan dapur tadi, sawi sisa sih. :v

.

.

.

* * *

"shalala...lalala" sekarang mari kita berpindah di sebuah rumah megah bertingkat di daerah pusat Konoha. Di rumah yang dilengkapi kamar mandi tentunya sedang diisi oleh senandung merdu suara gadis yang diiringi oleh gemercik air shower [olang kaya :v].

"Sakura-chan, sudah waktunya makan malam ini, segera turun ke ruang makan!" terdengar seruan seorang wanita di depan kamar yang tak berpenghuni. Karena yang menghuni ga ada di kamar, tepatnya ada di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar[sama aja ya?]:v

"aye..." si gadis yang bernama Sakura wajahnya merengut. Moodnya yang jongkok menjadi tengkurap gara-gara waktu mandi cantiknya di hancurkan oleh suara merdu ibunya yang di telinganya terdengar seperti auman singa(?) 'apa'an sih ibu, ga tau apa kalau suaranya membuat suasana yang menenangkan ini menjadi semrawut? Aku kan bukan gadis kecil yang harus apa-apa di teriakin.'

Dan malam itu Sakura melanjutkan malamnya dengan mood sekarat.

.

.

.

* * *

Apa? Mau tau kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke? Kalau dia mah gitu-gitu aja kesehariannya. Setelah pulang dari perkenalan tim 7 dia jalan bareng Naruto(?) karena dia juga ingin beli tomat di toko sayur langgannya yang kebetulan Naruto juga mau kesana. Apa boleh buat? Dia pergi bareng ama tuh duren berisik yang selalu mengoceh tentang perutnya yang laparlah, ramennya yang akan dia bantai habis-habisanlah. Intinya, dia gak mau tau dengan permasalahan orang lain, ga ada ruginya juga dia jalan dengan nih anak matahari, Cuma kupingnya aja yang akan bermasalah nanti.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba tinggal Naruto yang masih nyangkut di toko sayur? Itu bukan urusannya karena dia kesana Cuma untuk beli tomat, bukan untuk menemani Naruto yang sedang nawar. Setibanya di rumah dia bersih rumah dulu atau nyapu, mandi, potong-potong, blender, tuang.

Gluk...gluk...gluk... ahh

"surga duniah" jus tomat inilah yang menghidupi Sasuke dari sejak dia hidup sendiri di rumah baru ini.

"apakah aku harus belajar memasak juga ya?" sambil memandang gelas besar bekas jus buah yang tadi penghuninya telah berpindah ke perut bocah ganteng ini[ekhem].

"mungkin Sakura bisa mengajariku?" tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipinya, tipis sih. 'ide yang tidak buruk, tapi...' gila gini aja dah membuat pikiran Sasuke yang jenius menjadi blank. [cie...cie..]

.

.

.

* * *

Drap..drap..

'gawat aku bisa dimarahin tou-sama kalau pulang jam segini' seorang gadis tengah berlarian di jalanan Konohagakure yang masih saja ramai walau sudah petang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut potongan pendek dengan tubuh berlapis jaket abu-abu sedang memasang wajah cemas terhadap nasibnya.

Wussh...drap.

'gomen tou-sama aku baru saja melompati pagar' si gadis berharap cemas semoga saja ayahnya sedang tidak mengaktifkan byakugannya saat dia melompati pagar batas perumahan clan Hyuga barusan.

"-eh?"

"Hinata-sama? Kemana saja anda dari tadi?"saat mendongak seorang yang bukan ayahnya untunglah, sedang memergoki Hinata yang baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh(?) maksudnya sedang melompat pagar tinggi rumah sendiri yang tidak pantas bagi seorang Hime-sama sepertinya.

"paman Ko? M..maaf paman, tapi kumohon jangan be..bilang-bilang pada Hiashi tou-sama" dengan menunduk 90 derajat gadis indigo[rambutnya bro] itu sedang memohon pada pelayan setianya yang tentu saja dibalas reaksi kaget oleh sang pelayan.

"Hi..Hinata-sama[tertular gagap :v] anda tidak perlu begitu pada saya yang sebagai pelayan" tentu saja dia merasa sungkan atas permohonan nyonya mudanya yang satu ini "baiklah saya tidak akan berbicara mengenai hal ini kepada Hiashi-sama, tapi anda harus bergegas ke kamar anda, jam makan malam sudah hampir tiba waktunya." Dengan keringat dingin sang pelayan setia ini melongok kanan-kiri memastikan tak ada yang memergoki nyonya mudanya ini selain dirinya.

"Te..terima kasih paman ko" entah memang Hinata yang licik atau memang dia tak sadar, dia telah memanfaatkan status 'Hime-sama' nya yang membuat Ko mengalah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _AN:_

 _Huuuaaaaaah fic pertamaku yang aku publish di seumur hidupku fyiiuh[alay]. Gimana reader-san? Ini masih pembukaan untuk fic ku. Kenapa aku ingin membuat fic? Karena aku telah melihat begitu banyak cerita berkualitas tinggi di ffn dan aku juga ingin memulai sepak terjang dan gooool(?) ehem sepak terjang ku untuk membuang rasa bosan karena ga persediaan anime dan game di laptopku ini sudah membuatku bosan sampai mengering kayak undead(?) buat kritik dan saran bisa kalian curahkan dalam kotak review di bawah ini. Saya sangat menghargai setiap masukan bahkan flame dari reader-san semua karena flame membuatku mengerti apa salah saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dalam fic The Ultima Team 7 ini bye bye..._


End file.
